One Piece: Journey to Alabasta
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: the Straw hats have finally entered the grand line. but they're search for one piece has to come to a halt when they get involved with a crime organization, an elite marine, and a Princess? will they help Vivi and save alabasta? Rated M for mature. one piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, please support the official release.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Father…I'll be there soon_

Far away in the desert sands, a kingdom lies. This kingdom was Alabasta. This was peaceful place and people enjoy it and like each other as friends. The love their king and queen. Cobra and Titi.

Cobra was the twelfth king passed down from his family line who ruled Alabasta. Soon he will pass it on to his daughter…Vivi.

With guards that are powerful, a pet duck, and nothing to harm. It was perfect, but all slipped away.

A group called Baroque Works came and destroyed the land. The Leader Crocodile, member of the Seven Warlords, concord it all. People believe he is a hero. And Alabasta is tearing apart.

 _Don't be fooled…he's no hero of our kingdom, he is trying to take over Alabasta. Please…_

 _You can't make any rash decisions._

 _FATHER_

Wealth, fame, power. Gold Rodger had it all. His execution, his last words, shocked the world.

"You want my treasure, you can have it, I left it at the Grand Line, now you just have to find it."

These words lead these savages to the Grand Line, The world we know…has enter the age of pirates.

After beating The Motherfucker and meeting her Dad, Monkey D. Luffy now enters the Grand Line and her adventure begins with The 'Demonic Female Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, 'Cat buglar thief/Navigator' Nami, 'Lying Sniper and Hero of the Seas' Usopp/Sogeking and the 'Cook of the Seas' Sanji

But…their journey to find One Piece may be delayed. Vivi and Alabasta are in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The sound of the peaceful of an ocean. Soothing and relaxing as the morning sun rises, creating a beautiful color in the sky. Clouds rolled by as it slowly rises. A ship was anchored on the sea, the ship…The Going Merry.

In the early morning that occurred, a girl awoke by the sun. Monkey D. Luffy **, the straw hat captain** , rose from her bed and see the morning sun while listening to her Walkman, the music that reminds her of her mother. She smiled and see her straw hat fixed and stitched. She then look at her lover, sleeping peacefully in bed.

Nami, **the Thief/Navigator of the Straw hats**. Woke up by the sounds of the ocean and saw Luffy outside seeing the beautiful sunrise in her spot. Nami grab her robe and went outside and stand behind her. Luffy turned and see Nami.

Nami: I see you're up.

Luffy: just seeing the sun rise.

Nami sit right next to Luffy and see the sunrise together. "The sun rise reminds me of my mother" Nami said. "Belle Mere said that the sun is like a tangerine ready to bloom. It gives energy to the world and grow the food we need."

Luffy thought about something as she took off the headphones from her ears "the sun also reminds me of someone"

Nami: Who

Luffy: My brother…Ace. Let me tell you my story about my brother.

 **Flashback**

 **(Pink Floyd- the Final Cut plays)**

Luffy was a little girl, she looked up to her brother who at the time hated her. His back was turned against her as he sit against the high rock. Luffy cried as she ran back to the house. Ace turn his head a little as he looked at Luffy with tear that started to form in his eyes filled with tears.

 **(0:36)**

Luffy was wandering in the woods till she saw a creature chasing her. Luffy ran till she hit a dead end. The creature was walking slowly towards her who she was scared. The Creature then jumps towards her with a ferocious roar.

 **(1:13 the bang that killed the monster)**

Ace appeared with flames in his hand. Luffy ran towards her bother and cried. Ace patted on her to calm her down and told her that he will always be there for her. Soon as she calm down. Both headed home. Luffy sleep on Aces back as he carried her home.

 **(2:08)**

Ace practiced his devil fruit powers **(flame flame)**. Luffy watch how amaze he is. Ace told Luffy a promise that they will be pirates and search for the one piece. It was also Luffy's dream.

Luffy wonders what does their father look like, but Ace said he doesn't know, secretly he does but didn't want to tell her.

 **(3:24)**

Ace now all grown up was about to leave. He said his goodbye to Luffy who promise that she will set out in a month, the day after her birthday. Ace is wearing black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

 **(4:00)**

Ace sets off and waves goodbye, Telling Luffy that the will meet one day. Luffy also waved goodbye to her brother. Luffy also remembered someone who left…their brother, Sabo who left before Ace and Luffy but 'died' in an accident, rumor has it he is still alive.

'I wonder if all three of us could meet.' Luffy thought

 **(4:25)**

Luffy was walking till she sees a boy with angel wings. Does that sounds familiar? **(ROMANDE DAWN)**

 **(Song ends)**

 **Flashback Ends**

Nami: Will you ever see your brother again.

Luffy: Mabye…but one day I will.

Nami: and what about your other brother, do you think he is still alive

Luffy: yea…me and ace still think he is still alive.

Luffy hold Nami's hand and stared at her eyes. Nami and Luffy then kissed as the sun rose. "Let's get something to eat…I'm starving"

Nami who giggled a little: Let's see if Sanji made food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **(AN: these will appear as of right now. It will tell you the outfits the straw hats are wearing and later on other characters.**

 **Luffy- same outfit**

 **Zoro- same outfit**

 **Nami- white shirt with pink skirt and brown roman boots.**

 **Usopp- same blue white armband and white stash on his waist, gold t shirt and navy blue overalls with brown shoes and olive pale bandana, brown glove in right hand, basically the pirate warriors game outfit**

 **Sanji- same outfit**

 **More of these will be later chapters)**

Sanji, **the Cook of the Seas** , was preparing Breakfast for the crew. Luffy and Nami were the first ones. "NAMI-SWAN…I made you a really nice breakfast. Same as you Luffy."

Luffy and Nami: Thank you.

Usopp/Sogeking, **Lying sniper and Hero of the Seas,** walking in all excited and a little tired. "Finally, we made it. I can't believe it. But **(Yawns)** I'm so starving"

Sanji gave Usopp his food "there now you can eat. Speaking of tired…where the fuck is that Shitty Marimo?"

Usopp: She's at the back training.

Sanji: Someone go get her and tell her that her food is ready.

Luffy: I'll get her

Luffy wonders to the back area of the Going Merry and sees Zoro, **the Demonic Ashura female pirate hunter** , with weights who is shirtless. "Zoro, foods ready." Zoro didn't listen. "Zoro…are you ok" Zoro drop down her weights and look at Luffy. "Yea I'm fine…I'm just thinking about her."

Luffy: Who

Zoro: This girl…Nico Sophia…you met her didn't you?

Luffy: Yes that is true.

Zoro: please tell me

Luffy: About her powers?

Zoro: No…her past.

Luffy: Wait…why do you want to know about her past?

Zoro: because…when I found the Ichamigo… I saw three girls looking for them chronicle power, it like I'm in the past remembering her past and mine…including me and my dear friend…Kunai **(looks at the Wado then back at Luffy)** She is the daughter of Nico Robin, right?

Luffy: Yea, Sophia took me to meet her, she told me about her past and how she live a normal life and how she wants to live instead of dying.

Zoro: Why does she want to die?

Luffy: Her life was in hell, running away from the world government, doesn't want her friends to die. But someone wanted to her to live…that was the father of Nico Sophia. He fought the world government for 10 years and died while protecting Nico Robin and Nico Sophia.

Zoro: Are they still hunting them?

Luffy: Robin…no, she lived as a new person. Sophia, I don't know.

Zoro: I must find her **(grabs her shirt and puts it on)** she may be on the Grand Line, following her mother's path, continuing their dream.

Luffy: Zoro…we just enter the grand line, she may come find us and join us so just wait. Right now I'm starving so let's eat.

Zoro brought out her Wado and aim it at Luffy: You don't know that! But…what if your **right (Puts back Wado)** maybe I gone a little mad for love.

Luffy smiled: It's ok...it's just the start of love. Now let's get to the dining area. I'M STARVING

( **Guns n Roses- Knockin' on Heaven's Door plays)**

Everyone was having a good time. Eating their breakfast that Sanji made, some music, and a peaceful time on sea. Now they enter the grand line, nothing could get in their way…

…or could be.

'The map…according to the map…this could be interesting.' Nami though as se look the map. "Hey guys, according to the map, the entrance to the Grand Line…is up a mountain."

 **(Record stop)**

Usopp: A MOUTAIN!?

Nami: That's right! When I first looked at the char, I didn't believe it, but look here. The guiding light was definitely pointing words Reverse Mountain on the Red Line.

Zoro: so you're saying we have to run into a mountain?

Nami: no, there's a canal here.

Usopp: A CANAL!? Don't be ridiculous! Canal or not, there is no way a ship can't sail up a mountain!

Sanji: Usopp, calm down. That's what the map says. Nami's always right with her navigation skills. There is no reason to panic.

Zoro: Hold on…that map, you stole it from the Motherfucker along with his treasure, can we trust it?

Nami: Really Zoro

Luffy: Maybe we can fly over it

Usopp: But we need a lot of wind for it.

Zoro: Well why do we have to go through an entrance anyway? Can't we just sail south and go in from anywhere.

Luffy: NO **(slams her fist in the table)** we must head to that entrance

Nami: she's right. There's a good reason for it, if we sailed to the south…were about to enter **(Gulps nerviously)**

Luffy: what's wrong Nami?

Usopp looking out at the window: um…guys, how come we have stop moving?

The crew went outside and notice that too. "Why have we stop?" Sanji said as he looked around and couldn't felt any wind. "Oh no…it's what I predicted. We're in the calm belt. LOWER THE SAILS AND START ROWING!"

Luffy: you heard her, let's go

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN

Zoro: uh may I ask why? The weather is fine. There is no reason to panic.

Nami turns her head towards Zoro: No reason to panic, no reason to panic. THE SHIP IS DRIFTING TO THE SOUTH JUST AS YOU SAID YOU SHIT HEAD!

Zoro: so…we enter the grand line.

Nami: NO! The grand line is sandwiched between two seas. They're the calm belt, where no winds blow.

Zoro: calm wind, so what?

Nami: so what, the ocean is…

Suddenly shaking happened on the ship. "WHAT'S HAPPENING" Usopp yelled in fear. "Is it an earthquake!?" Luffy said. "How, were at sea there is no…" Sanji then looked and see huge shadows in the water.

Sanji: oh shit

The straw hats: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **(AC DC- thunderstruck plays)**

The Going Merry was lifted up wards, the crew were shocked. A huge flock of weird sea animals emerge from the ocean. The straw hats looked all over and see these huge sea animals. Usopp had foam coming out because of how scared he was **(LOL).**

"It's a nest of Neptunians, and there big ones" Nami was holding on the main mast while covering her lower pink skirt area. Due to the moment of the big fish that the ship is on. Her skirt lifted causing Usopp to faint, guess he saw her blue panties.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were getting the rows out "when these…big fish go under…ROW LIKE FUCK"

Sanji: YOU MEAN ROW LIKE HELL

Luffy: WHATEVER, JUST ROW LIKE MAD

Zoro and Sanji: JUST ROW

Suddenly, the big fish sneeze causing the ship to fly high and spinning. "DON'T FALL OVERBOARD" Luffy yelled as she saw a giant frog. Everyone grabbed on to something, Usopp whose still fainted fell.

Luffy: USOPP FELL **(Luffy stretched her arm and grabbed Usopp)**

Nami: He must've still fainted. LUFFY

Luffy slipped on something and fell along with Usopp. "Demon move: BLINX" Zoro eyes turned purple as she teleported to save Luffy and Usopp "NAMI, CREATE A TYPHOON, NOW" Zoro said as she teleported back to the ship.

Nami puts her arm in the sky and dark clouds appear "TYPHOON"

 **(Song ends)**

The ship made it back on the track to reverse mountain. The bracelet on Nami's right hand exploded due to too much power. "What happened?" Usopp woke up.

Luffy: Well…while you were knocked out

 **Few minutes later**

Usopp: So Nami made a typhoon

Nami: but the bracelet exploded after

Usopp: well it only made small weather not big or powerful ones. But don't worry, I made an even more powerful thing that's better than the bracelet.

Nami turning her head at Zoro: Now you know why we have to stay in that path.

Zoro: yea…don't tell me

Sanji: well at least were back on the path. I see the mountain though, it's a little far but were almost there.

Zoro: and it does look like we have to sail up the mountain

Nami: I think Zoro is right, we do have to sail up the mountain. If powerful currents from all four seas converged at that mountain, the waters would rush up the sides through the canals, collide at the top and flow out into the grand line. We're riding the current so all we have to do is to steer. Reverse mountain is a winter island, so when the sea currents collide with it. The upper waters are forced back under. In other words, if a ship misses, it breaks up and swallowed by the sea.

Luffy: then we must be careful, one slip up and we may end up in Davey Jones locker.

Zoro: I've never heard of anyone sailing over a mountain.

Sanji: I think I have. And what I also heard, you got to be half dead. I was stunned, Gin sail he made I up the mountain and survived. But he found out, Don Krieg cheated and made it without going to the mountain. But if you cheated, bad luck will happen

Zoro: which explains Don Krieg's death.

Sanji: that's right, and Luffy help this bad curse.

 **(** **Switch Trailer Music - Aeon (ft. Juliet Lyons) plays)**

The ship sailed through the misty fog till they saw it. "THERE IT IS…REVERSE MOUNTAIN" Luff yelled in cheer and happiness. "Wait…what's that shadow behind it!?" Usopp wondered and scared.

Nami: it's the red line.

Sanji: looks like the summit is lost in the clouds.

Luffy: don't think so…GUYS GET IN TO YOUR POSITIONS, WERE BEING SUCKED IN!

 **(1:13 of the song)**

The ship sailed up wards, staying on track. "That's good enough. Once we head to the top it's all downhill" Luffy cheered and smiled as the whole crew watched. The ship made it to the top and see the beautiful view of the Grand line.

Luffy all happy: WERE IN

 **(2:05 of the song)**

The ship sailed down fast. "You guys might want to hang on to something." Sanji said. The ship headed to the bottom and landed perfectly.

 **(2:56 of the song)**

"We made it…we finally made it" Luffy said all happy as the crew came down and looked at the beautiful sea that they made it into The Grand Line.

 **(Song ends)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The straw hats have made it into the grand line. As nightfall accurse, Luffy was sitting in her usual spot while looking up into the sky. The bright sky as she remembers when she first saw it with her mother. "Mom...I finally made it. I wish you were here." Luffy said as she started to cry.

A presence of someone appeared behind Luffy. The spirit or the presence pated Luffy on the back. "Mom?" Luffy turned around and saw nothing. 'I could've sworn I felt something.' Luffy headed to the deck to see the beautiful view of the ocean.

"Hey Luffy" Luffy turned in a surprise and it was Nami. "Oh…it's you, are you here to see the beautiful ocean with me?"

"How did you know?"

"Wait…I thought…huh, how did I know?" Luffy wonder in dumbness and confusion as Nami giggled a little "So…we finally made it. We came a long journey."

"Don't forget we made friends along the way"

"And fought in the most epic battles."

"Yea…Nami. I need to tell you something important, I know you were abused by that monster after your mother died. But I was…well punished."

"You were"

"By my grandpa"

 **(Flashback, Luffy's POV)**

Well, I just got hit a lot. You probably thinking, wow, Arlong was worse than my grandpa…actually…he's way worse. I'll start from the beginning.

"LUFFY, pay attention. Bad things will happen to you if you do bad things. Got it?"

Well, I did bad things with my brothers well adoptive and before I know Ace was my real brother. We did lot of good things, but mostly bad stuff. Grandpa will give me a move that I was so afraid in my entire life.

"BACKFLIP"

He put me in a fireman's carry and flips me landing me on my back. I got scared of that move so much I never did bad things again.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

"That is how mine is worse and worse he is one of the elites in the Marines, which is also bad"

"Wow, my mom once told me about this creature who said that if we did bad things he will come and scare us."

" **Wow** that is scary **(started laughed)** "

" **(Laughing with Luffy)** yea and stupid too"

Both stop laughing and quietly stared at the ocean.

"Nami, my mom said that love, family and friendship are the ultimate power in life. There is no way that no one can break it. I will always protect it no matter what the cause? Were Nakama, a friend never leave a friend behind. We take care of each other, we protect because we're friends and Nakama, same as for the love and family. Nami, I will protect you with all my might, same as the rest of the crew, and if we start a family, I will protect them too."

"Luffy...I love you"

"I love you too."

Lufy started kissing Nami as the moon of the night shines on like a crazy diamond. Nami returned the kiss and they keep on doing it. "Hey Nami, shall we?" Luffy said in a sexy tone. "Luffy, since when you became all naughty?"

"I learned it from you after we met the first time"

"Ah, those bring back memories. **(Grabbing Luffy's hand and leading them to their room and pushes Luffy on the bed)** wait here, I will be right back." Nami said as she went to their changing room. Luffy started to take off her straw hat and placing it in her stand. "I wonder how Sanji will react to this. Oh well, let's put on some jams **(Luffy grabbed her Walkman and places it on a machine that plays her songs)** this one should work"

 **(Journey- ask the lonely plays)**

Luffy was about to rake off her vest until she saw Nami in a sexy orange night outfit. Luffy's jaw dropped and undresses fast. Luffy then notice something that Nami was holding, well folks Nami is holding a strap on dildo. "Nami, what is that?"

"Something that you can fuck me with" Nami said as she started to kiss Luffy. After a few minutes of kissing, Nami started to take off her sexy outfit and place it on the floor. Luffy reach for Nami's panties and peels them off with her teeth.

Luffy then stick her two fingers in Nami's Pussy. Nami moan as Luffy started to finger her and keeps on doing it. "Luffy…I want more" Nami moan and begged like a naughty girl. Luffy then let Nami lay on the bed and begins to suck her pussy.

Nami moan happily like a woman relaxing in a spa as Luffy continues to lick, suck, and even fingered her pussy and asshole. "oh shit" Nami felt a pleasure of pressure that was ready to explode. "Luffy...I'm cumming" Nami let out a slight scream as she let out her climax of cum on Luffy's mouth while continue to sucking it.

Luffy then lay on the bed and let Nami do the same thing as Luffy did. Only this time it was quicker due to the excitement of how Luffy was ready to pound Nami. "Wow...you must been excited"

"No shit" Luffy said as she grabbed the strap on dildo and started to fuck Nami. Of course she started nice and slow then fast. Luffy was really enjoying this, same as Nami. "Keep going...please" Nami begged and moaned as Luffy started to bang her hard.

"Nami...you want my cum again?"

"YES...Please give it to me"

Luffy release out of Nami's pussy and took off the strap on dildo and fingered her pussy in front of Nami's face till she was ready to release her climax. Nami opened her mouth as it enters, tasting every drop that Luffy has juiced out of her pussy.

After 20 minutes of relaxation, Luffy started to suck on Nami's boobs. "Wow...I have never seen you this...excited. It was so cool. I love it"

Luffy then Kiss Nami till the candle burn and the lights were out. Laying in bed naked, the two lovebirds think of how amazing their future together will turn out. "Nami...earlier today, when we were docked, I looked around and saw something amazing."

"Oh please tell me"

 **(Flashback Luffy's POV)**

Well, I was checking out the Twin Cape. It was amazing that I learn about it. But it wasn't till I heard a roar of some animal. I thought it was just my imagination, but it wasn't, it was a whale.

This whale was huge…I didn't know what to do. All I thought was one thing…fight. But I was scared. The whale started looked at me. I wonder why was he was here? He then bash his head against the wall which explains the wounds in his head, I thought to myself what was he doing. I had to stop him because if he would continue doing it…he will most likely to die.

I punch the rock wall and found some large one and head to the middle of his head and smash it down. At first it was quite, the whale didn't know what that was. Then it roared. I know what you, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji were thinking…WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT IDIOT DOING!

Well he wanted to fight, so I have no choice. I fought that whale.

The whale ram to the hard floor causing me to fall and yet another roar. I got up and notice how angry he was. He ram at me sending me against the rocky wall. I then hit him right in the eye with my move. It went on for 15 minutes.

"IT'S A DRAW"

You probably wonder who said it…it was me.

The whale didn't know what was going on. He looked at me in confused and wonder. Here's what I told him.

"I'm pretty strong huh? Our match isn't over yet. We still have to settle it. But for some reason, my mind showed me you're past"

His name was Laboon. A perfect name for a whale. The pirates took care of him as a pet for years. But soon at the twin cape, they drop him off and left him. The captain said sorry to him and left him with the old man.

I soon found his body, he was dead. I felt bad for the whale. "Your friends may be gone for good, but now you got a rival with me. I may find the captain, and after we circle the grand line…I'm coming back here…and we're gonna fight again!"

 **(One Piece OST- Mother Sea plays)**

The whale's eyes formed with tear and flows down. It roar as it cried. I smiled and cried at the same time. Laboon lower his head and I pat it to show how much I care. The poor creature, bashing its head in cry and sorrow. It makes me sad.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Nami stared at Luffy as she looks at the shining sea at night. "Luffy, will we meet him?" Nami asked as her hand was grabbed by Luffy. "I'm sure we will" Luffy said as both head outside, naked, and kiss. "When you get the idea of coming outside naked after we had sex?"

"It just came in my head."

"Well, I like it" Luffy and Nami continue kissing in the moonlight.

'Love is like a box of chocolates. I kinda forgot that poem' Usopp thought as he was watching them the whole time while thinking of Kaya along with Zoro who she too was watching and add cotton balls in Sanji's ears so he wouldn't hear or notice anything.

Pervert


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 **(A/N: Outfit**

 **Luffy- Default costume**

 **Zoro- Default costume**

 **Nami- Pink top, blue skinny shorts, blue heel sandals**

 **Usopp- Pirate Warriors outfit**

 **Sanji- Default but dark blue shirt.)**

It was the dawn of morning everything was peaceful and quiet, the straw hat crew was sleeping until a cry of a whale awoken them. "What in the world was that?"Usopp said in fright.

Nami woke up with the same feeling and woke up Luffy "Luffy did you hear that?"Nami asked Luffy didn't hear anything until another cry was heard "It's him" Luffy said with a happy tone. As they get dressed and head outside.

There was Laboon, the whale that Luffy fought and make amends. "Tha…tha…tha **… (The rest of the straw hats except for Luffy yelled)** THAT WHALE IS HUGE." The Straw hats have never seen this whale before or never seen this creature this huge and big. 'Could this be the whale Luffy was talking about?' Nami wonder till she saw the pirate mark of the straw hats. 'Yep that's him'.

"Here to say goodbye" Luffy asked with a smile on her face. The whale moan in happiness. "Remember our promise boy. And don't hit your head" the whale remembered and nodded. Nami smiled as a small tear flowed from her eye.

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WHALE?!

"Calm down you guys, he's a friend" Luffy laughed. "But how….what…the hell-ehw" Usopp had nothing to say or no words were coming out of his mouth. "I think we should set sail, the log post will set soon." Nami said as the rest of the crew set into their positions.

Luffy places her hand on the whale "Farewell" Luffy then notice that Laboon was about to do something amazing that can 'help the straw hats' luffy smiled and yelled "HEY GUYS…YOU MIGHT WANT TO HANG ON TO SOMETHING" and with that, the whale lifted its tail causing a huge shadow on the ship.

"Oh…shit" Usopp said.

 **(Two steps from hell-Companions plays)**

The whale landed the tail in the ocean causing a huge wave perfect enough for the ship to set sail. The straw hats hold on tight as the ship moved high then landed in the ocean with a sailing and enough for wind to catch up.

Luffy and the others head to the back of the ship to see Laboon one last time. "BYEEEEEE WHALE" Luffy yelled as the whale moaned. The other straw hats waved goodbye as the sun rises on the Horizon Sea.

 **(Song ends)**

 **Noon**

The Straw Hats relaxed as the wind cool down and sailed peacefully. The cool air breeze. The sun shines. It was peacefully, nothing can go wrong. Except for fog that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Shit…hey Nami we have a problem." Sanji said as he was looking around. Nami came out of her room and notice this. "Great now what…wait I see a clearing on the right. Usopp, head to the kitchen area and turn the ship to the right." Usopp did as he was told. Zoro however, felt something unusual and strange but what the fuck could it be…'eh fuck it' Zoro thought as she went back to sleep.

 **A few minutes passed**

"Hey Nami…there's an island up ahead." Luffy said in excitement. 'I knew my navigator skills are good.' Nami thought in excitement. "It's an Island of giant cactuses, they call it…WISKEY PEAK" Nami said, of course she knows the map of the Grand Line because she studied it.

"The First leg of our journet is over." Luffy said as she smiled in excitement. "Look…theres a river up ahead" Usopp pointed out from his sniper goggles. "It looks like we have to sail inland, but we can't leave right away. The log post has to record the islands magnetic field. Some may take a few hours, but others could take days." Nami said in a serious tone.

Sanji hear cheering from a faraway. "Looks like were about to be welcomed." He was right, people were welcoming the straw hats. Luffy was excited, Usopp was happy and Sanji was extremely excited because there's hot and sexy ladies. 'Somethings no right' Zoro thought.

The shipped landed on port and greeted by a man with a weird wig that they use in the 17th and 18th century. Also, he's holding a saxophone. "Welcome. My name is Igarappol. I am the Mayor of Whisky Peak. It's no doubt this is a surprise to you. Well this is Whisk Peak, a bustling town of ale brewing and music. We're proud of our ale and have an ocea of it. We'd love to hear the tales of your adventures. Now, would you be so kind as to join…Ahem….A CELEBRATION IN YOUR HONOR!?"

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji: FUCK YEA!

'Those idiots' Nami thought in a sarcasim mood. "Say how long will it take to log this island?" asked Nami. "Log? Please set aside such travel matters. Rest from your adventures. AL RIGHT EVERYONE! PREPARE FOR THE FESTIVITIES! LET US PAY TRIBUTE TO THE ADVENTURES!"

The sun goes down on Whisky Peak and nightfall has appeared.

'Something is wrong, but I guess I got to humor them' Zoro thought as she started to drink her beer

 **(NIB- Black Sabbath plays)**

Nightfall has accured in Whiskey Peak…now this is where the fun begins. Everyone was having a good time…or should I say good time. Usopp couldn't drink because he was 15, but at least he can tell his 'lies'.

"So there I was facing the sea monster, my crew were knocked out so I was the only one left. And with my trusty Kabuto, we killed the monster and send I from whens it came. I must admit, our great escape from the calm belt had me shaking with…DELIGHT!" Usopp told as the people cheered while the ladies were "hes so cool"

Sanji was also having a good time. Flirting with 20 ladies…now that's what I'm talking about. The ladies…let's just say gave him happy ending. The ladies took off his pants and start sucking his cock while the others kissed him 'holy shit…this is the best time of my fucking life.' "Hey…who has a condom?" Sanji said as the ladies did what he ask by putting on a condom and start fucking them In any position Sanji can think of. Doggy style, reverse cow girl, face to face, speed bump, the good spread, I can go on and on.

Nami was drinking like 12 glasses of beer. That's one drinking contest and sure can cause a hangover. In fact it was a drinking contest and she wanted more. "This certainly has been an enjoyable night. Im so pleased you're having fun. Indeed I truly am…"

Luffy was having a good time until she saw Zoro walking out 'I wonder where she is going **. (Music played inside as they went out)** "Zoro…what's going on, why aren't you celebrating?" Luffy asked as she catch up with Zoro.

"Luffy…something doesn't feel right it might be a trap or something." Zoro said. "Now that you mention it, the Archangel has been telling me about something bad might happened while we are here."

"Luffy…whatever you do…don't trust anyone except for our crew. Got it **. (Luffy nodded)** now I must find out who are these people as for now…humor them." Zoro left to find who or what these people are tuley are.

"What if they put a spell on her…no right now, I need to find them before shit happens." Zoro said to herself as she walked until she saw a mysterious person looking for someone or something important. 'What the fuck' Zoro thought as she walked to the person in a dark robe or something hidden "um excuse me" Zoro said but the mysterious person ran "Wait!" 'What the hell'

Zoro ran after the mysterious person that somehow led to a dead end in an alley "I am not going to hurt you, you can trust me, look, I even dropped my swords to the ground and my hand are up." Zoro said as the mysterious person started to speak.

"You sure"

'That sounded like a girl' "yes"

"Ok" the Mysterious person took off her hood o reveal a beautiful teenage girl with light blue hair "My Name is Vivi, princess of Alabasta, and you are"

"Roronoa Zoro, Second captain of the straw hat pirates"

"Wait…you're her crewmate"

"Yea…why you ask"

"I need her help"

"Wait What…"

"Let me explain"

 **One hour later**

"Wow…now I know everything"

"That's why I must find her and I need her help."

Zoro thought about what Vivi told her, can they help her, or will they leave her. " Ok…we will help you" Vivi was about jumped and hug Zoro saying thank you but then they heard voice planning to kill Luffy and the whereabouts of Vivi.

"Vivi, listen to me, find somewhere to hide or something, I'm goanna kill them motherfuckers"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The straw hats except for Zoro, have fallen in a deep sleep. Passed out cold, they slept in the night. "Tonight, the cactus rocks seem to dance so beautifully in the pale moonlight. The pirates have fallen into the abyss and everything is according to plan"

"Mr. 8, its time"

Igarappoi now known as Mr. 8 is about to get ready for the execution of the straw hats. "Ms. Monday, is everything prepared" Ms. Monday, a tall woman with muscles of a wrestler or a muscle man with red hair gave the single.

"Good, everyone listen up, tonight as orders from the boss, we end the so call 'Straw hat' pirates. Take everything value from their ship and tie them up immediately, he wanted the government to execute them…publicly"

"Sorry to interrupt, but would you be kind to let them sleep for a while longer? They're tired from the voyage." Everyone was stunned and looked up and saw a familiar green hair woman. "R-r…RORONOA ZORO" everyone screamed at once

"But…but how" Mr. 8 was about to speak but Zoro interrupted "a true swordswoman never drinks herself into a stupor. So let me get this straight, you trick pirates into celebrating their passage on the grand line. You people make me sick, and a den of bounty hunters can be a dangerous place. Looks to be about a hundred bounty hunters. I'll take you on and fucking kill all of you, Baroque Works."

Everyone was shocked including Mr.8 "How…how did you know the name of our secret society"

"Long ago when I was in your line of work, your organization tried to recruit me. I wasn't fucking interested so I turned you down. There's a total secrecy within your ranks and codenames. And of course the identity of the boss and whereabouts are a mystery. You're Baroque Works are a bunch of motherfuckers who loyally obey him by sucking his dick. Heh heh…was that a secret Igarappoi, betraying the person you once protect, a girl name Vivi."

Igarappoi was stunned and shocked "well, it looks like we have to kill you for knowing our secret. One more to the cactus rocks. KILL HER" zoro wasn't seen or found, everyone was looking for her guess where she was in the middle of the group with her eyes purple "Now…shall we begin"

The men fired their guns but killed each other "where did she go" Igarappoi said as she appeared right behind him "Demon move: BLINX. So you said one tombstone…but would you prefer a dozen." She disappeared again.

"Becareful…she could be anywhere." Zoro heard them as her eyes are blue to find Luffy and the others sleeping 'fucking idiots' "DEMON MOVE: REIKI **(Her eyes turn red)** Its Showtime motherfuckers"

 **(Slipknot- People = Shit plays)**

"Santoryu…TIGER HUNT" Zoro created a huge damage killing half of the Baroque works. "Ittoryu: Yubashiri" Zoro slashed ten as she flew through really fast at least ten. She then head to the roof only to be ambushed by men with cannons. "Holy shit….is that the best you fucking got?"

Ms. Monday threw a barrel across to where Zoro is and Zoro sliced it hitting the men with cannons. This caused Ms. Monday rage and anger in her. Just then a fat guy with a hammer that swing at Zoro but she dodge and stabbed him with her two swords. "This is preety fun fellas I can kill every one of you motherfucker, oops I just killed child OH wait, he works for you guys."

Zoro ran till she stumble a bunch of an elite group of nine female assassins who were 'nuns' but they don sexy fetish latex outfits. Some of them are shown to have tattoos of the Baroque Works logo on their shoulders.

"Let me fucking guess you guys work of them…ok bring it on you sons of bitches"

 **(Metallica – Sad But True plays)**

All nine of them surrounded and created a smoke screen. "Demon move: SHIRYOKU" Zoro eyes are yellow which she sees thermal vision on them. She then attacks them. The nuns hit her with their weapons but Zoro dodge and hit them.

One of them grabbed Zoro in the neck by a neckless and the other kick her in her side. Zoro then head butts the nun behind her and the other nun continue to attack her, Zoro grabbed her leg and gave her a Dragon Screw follow up by "ONI GIRI"

The nun with the assassin knifes attacked Zoro, but misses and Zoro grabs her as a shield from the gunshots moves her from the side and kill the final nun who was grabbing a gun by using "THREE THOUSAND WORLD"

 **(Music stops as Megadeth – symphony of destruction plays)**

As Zoro close the nun's eyes with her hand, she disappeared and appeared on the roof. The Baroque Works members climbed the ladder to catch her. "Hey boys…hope you enjoy the fucking ride" Zoro said as she lifted the ladder and the men fall to their death.

Zoro jumped on the other ladder for a bost as she jumped into the air while the ladder fall again and same as the other one, death. Zoro landed on the roof across but not without a "HAWK WAVE". Zoro spun the ground to sharpen the Ichamigo, which the men attack from above but fall in the hole she made.

 **(Music stop)**

"Whose next" Suddenly a ladder hit by none other than Ms. Monday but Zoro didn't felt hit. Zoro turned around to reveal her eyes orange. "Demon move: DANKAI. Shall we begin you fucking cunt?"

 **(Marilyn Manson-nobodies plays )**

Zoro use "ONI GIRI" on Ms. Monday but misses as she grabbed Zoro and gave her a triple German Suplex. She then lift Zoro up and throw her into the air. Once she fell, Ms. Monday grabbed her and gave her a Canadian backbreaker which is followed by a spinning piledriver.

Ms. Monday then grabbed Zoro and smashes her to the ground multiple times before giving her a powerbomb. Zoro kick Ms. Monday's leg and stabbed her in the back with her two swords, but somehow Ms. Monday grabbed the two swords out of her back and throw them to a wall.

"Bitch…do you know how much those swords cost? That's it you are so dead"

"Then bring it you green hair fucking cunt"

 **(Music stops all of a sudden)**

"What the fuck did you say about my fucking hair you fucking bitch?"

"You herd me"

Zoro ran up to Ms. Monday punch her in the face but Ms. Monday grabbed zoro and put her into the ground. She then grabbed brass knuckles and punched Zoro in the face causing the ground to go lower and lower as it cracks from the impact of Ms. Monday's brass knuckles.

"What a waste… of time." Igarappoi singed but suddenly a burst of red light appeared and a scream appeared, it was Ms. Monday who screamed as Igarappoi and the baroque works saw and shocked at a demon emergin from the smoke while grabbing Ms. Monday in the head.

It was Zoro in her demon form. "What the fuck is she" Igarappoi said in shocked and scared. While Ms. Monday screams, Zoro planted both of her thumbs in Ms. Monday's eyes, sticking them really deep and then pulling back out.

Zoro then grabbed Ms. Monday's lower jaw and started pulling it and pulling it till, BAM, ripped it right off. Igarappoi stunned and shocked as Ms. Monday fell to the floor and slowly dies. Zoro then looks at the rest of the Baroque Works and points to Igarappoi.

"Your Next"


End file.
